The Full Story of Legolas Thranduilion
by beethovenwithcello
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf's life from beginning to end. Extreme Tolkien followers might not like this. Legolas struggles through a hard childhood, and recovers in Rivendell. Legolas has to choose to trust his father. Later in life, there are many conflicts of what to do and some problems follow him to the end.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
2041th Year of the Second Age:  
42nd day of Ethuil (Spring)  
Thranduil's Palace, Mirkwood Forest  
(Birth)  
Morning

A cry was heard from the Healing Houses. Thranduil rushed to the chamber and saw his beautiful wife heaving and moaning.

"Melamin (My love), I think it is time," she whispered.

"Ai! (Ah!) Then, I shall bring Orodreth as fast as I can." He planted a kiss on her forehead and bolted out the door.

"Orodreth! The baby is here! It is time! It is time!" Thranduil yelled.

"Already, Ai! Then, I shall make haste!" Orodreth hurriedly replied.

"Aranel! Enelya! The babe has arrived early!"The healer snapped. The two elf maiden's eyes widened in worry and confusion. The healers and

King Thranduil rushed into Náriël's chamber and assisted the elf in pain.

"Breath, my lady, breath," Aranel encouraged.

Orodreth bowed to Thranduil.

"My lord, the babe will be premature. It will be difficult."

The King rubbed his temples and held his wife's hand.

"Lirimaer (Lovely One), be patient. It will be over soon." She nodded, and convulsed in pain. Náriël gasped, and Orodreth came and boiled some

herbs. He poured the water into the cup and gently tipped it into her mouth. She sighed in relief as the painkiller coursed through her veins. It all

passed quickly.

"Heruamin (My Lord), Arwenamin (My Lady), Eru has gifted a boy! " Orodreth sang.

The couple smiled and held their arms out for the baby. Enelya handed the tiny babe tightly wrapped in blankets. Náriël grasped it, and slowly

lifted the flap of fabric covering the babe's face. Sunlight from the large window next to the bed spilled over the face of the infant. Fine features were

sculpted on the porcelain skin. Tousled blonde hair adorned his head. Opening his cerulean blue eyes, he examined the tree branch that went through

the window.

"Thranduil, look at him, he has your eyes and hair!" she gushed in delight.

"Yes, but his face is yours,"Thranduil whispered.

The babe cried out and reached toward the branch overhanging the bed. A green leaf fell, landing on his face. Tiny hands grasped it, turning it,

eyes scrutinizing the leaf. Finally, the leaf was cuddled between his cheek and fingers.

"He loves nature, a good connection," the king observed.

"I shall name him Legolas, Greenleaf. He shall be my little leaf, and put joy in my soul." Náriël said.

"Aye, then, he shall be mine also."

The couple kissed.

Thanx for reading my first story! i am so excited!


	2. Chapter I: Sad Beginnings

**Chapter I: Sad Beginnings**  
3062nd year of the Second Age:  
21st day of Firith (Fading)  
Thranduil's Palace, Mirkwood Forest  
(Five human years of Age)  
Sundown

A dirty head snapped backwards, hitting against the stone wall. An angry figure shadowed over a trembling, dirty, elfling.

"Wethrinaer (Deceitful One), you cannot even keep out of the main hall! Now go and wallow in your nasty tree," an elf growled with

second-in-command weaved into his hair.

The elfling skittered away, running toward the halls where the chambers near the healing houses were. He ran into a chamber with a

painting of a woman with the regal king. Opening the balcony doors, the elfling jumped over the edge and landed, hard, on a tree

branch. Jumping from tree to tree, the elf finally nestled itself on the top of an old willow.

Rain poured down in hard, pebble-sized, drops. The tree tightly wove its branches and shielded Legolas.

22nd  
Morning

Legolas opened his eyes sleepily, stifling a yawn erupting from his mouth. He hugged the tree for waking him, for the willow sensed

another elf nearby. He looked afar, and made out the second-in-command braids in the elf's hair.

"Galion,"he muttered. Legolas climbed down carefully and thanked the tree once more.

He slowly walked toward the elf with his head down and said, "Yes sir?"

"The King wants you out of the main corridors since there are important guests visiting for some time," Galion sneered.

"Yes sir," Legolas said softly. The elf strode away, and left Legolas with his head down. The elfling skipped away, heading toward one

of his most favorite places. A large meadow came to view, with horses grazing from the field.

Legolas opened the stable doors and called out, "Amroth?"

"Ah, Legolas, why are you early?" Amroth said while emerging from the darkness of the stall.

"Galion commanded me to stay away from the guests," he replied glumly.

"Yes, the guests. They are Lord Elrond's company from Rivendell." the horsekeeper exclaimed. "I am to lead their horses here and bed

and take care of them for a couple days."

"Really?" The elflings eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes, Legolas. Can you help me take care of this horse for a moment? " Amroth sighed. "There are many other stalls that have to

prepared today."

Elrond called out to the guards encircling the palace.

"Let us in! We are the King's guests!" The gate opened, and a stout horsekeeper led their steeds away. Elrond thought of Thranduil.

He greatly desired to meet his sons, for he only saw Thranduil when he was married. The company walked into the Main Hall and saw

his throne. Elrond lowered his head in respect.

"Please, join us for lunch," Thranduil suggested, leading the company toward the dining hall. Two elves were already seated at the

empty table.

"This Galion, my most loyal assistant." He pointed to the elf seated next to Thranduil. "And this is my son, Gelmir." The King puffed up in

pride. Elrond nodded to both of them, suddenly struck by the fact that his second son was not there.

"My lord, where is your other son?" he inquired. Thranduil avoided the subject.

He waved his hand dismissively and asked in return, "What would you like to eat?" So, Elrond answered his choice of food and

wondered about his second son.

The meal ended after a while and the dishes were cleared. They were all in a deep discussion of Sauron, who was waging war all over

Middle-Earth. Their conversation was interrupted when the king broke Elrond's gaze and stopped talking. Elrond followed his vision and

saw a pair of blue eyes peering from a crack from the two big doors. Glaring at Galion, Thranduil cleared his throat and drummed his

fingers on the table. Galion bolted and opened the doors. Elrond was unexpected to see a cowering elfling in rags.

"Feuyaer (Disgusting One), how dare you look into the halls! I told you to stay away from here!" A resounding slap echoed throughout

the space. Elrond was confused and revolted from Gelmir's behavior. He excused himself and exited the hall, following the crying elfling.

The little one was running fast, away from the main corridors. Elrond finally caught it in the arm and looked at him.

The elfling was very dirty, and worn out. His clothes were tattered and torn. His head was too big for his frail, skinny, body. He was

starving and not well cared for. The elf's hair was so filthy that he couldn't distinguish its color. He was barefoot and bruised all over,

from face to legs. Then, the little elfling raised his head and looked into Elrond's eyes. His eyes were the color of the sea, the blue lines

in his eyes moving and churning. It gives me shivers to look directly at him, Elrond thought.

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. What is your name?" he said gently to the little one.

"Legolas," The elfling mumbled.

"Tell me, Legolas, what makes them do that to you?" Elrond prodded.

Legolas burst out, "They blame me for killing Nana (mommy) and my Ada (Father) doesn't love me anymore!" Guessing by his looks and

proportions, he thought that he was around eight hundred years old (Four human years of age). He was shocked that the elfling's

range of speaking was very large for his age. Elrond was then going to ask who his father was, but before it came out of his mouth,

Legolas was gone.

Legolas was running. Running away from his father, Galion, Lord Elrond and his questions. It pained him so to talk about Nana. _I was _

_just wondering what the guests looked like! Why such the pain to just see a glimpse of the company? I am shut away from the world...from_

_naneth (Mother),_ he thought. Suddenly, tears streamed down his face.

He rounded the corner and opened a door. The chamber of his mother was lit brightly from the window. A tree branch went through it,

over the white-sheeted bed. For some reason, the tree comforted him daily, reminding of his mother and telling what she did when he

was born. Too hard to resist, the elfling crept in the sheets and inhaled the aroma of his naneth, instantly falling asleep.

=======Flashback=======

Legolas whooped in joy, hopping in the meadow. Nana was picking pretty blue flowers in baskets for the tables. He darted around

Nana and lept into her arms.

"Nana, I want to be a wawiuh now!" he demanded. He touched the hilt of her dagger hanging to her side. She laughed and tickled the

little elfling's chin.

"No, my son, you are too young to be one yet. I only have a dagger so I can defend myself. I'm not a warrior you know." Nana replied,

tweaking his pointed ear. He sighed in disappointment and she thought she heard him mutter that he could be one now anyway.

Legolas touched the little, pale, sea-green stone on her necklace and traced his finger on the metal leaf, that was also adorning her

neck.

"Ah, you like that?" She asked. She unchained the necklace and put it on his neck. Nana took off her ring and put it on his thumb, for his

middle finger was not big enough yet.

"There, then you will never forget me. Promise me that. Ok?" She smiled.

He nodded and said, "Nana, cahn I goh get leaves for the fwowers?"

She tickled him again and put him down. "Of course, penneth (Little One), just don't go too far!"

Legolas bolted away and waved his little fingers. Nana waved back. He giggled and dove into the forest. On the damp floor, he found a

pretty leaf laying there. He picked it up and found another one. And another one. Legolas found many of them for nana but then

stumbled over a root. He burst through the other end of a big bush and saw many grotesque and deformed faces staring back at them.

They started speaking in black speech and reached out for him.

"Ai! Ai! Nana! Yrch! Yrch! (Orcs) NANAAAA!" he screamed. He picked himself up and ran back toward the meadow, not knowing that they

were pursuing him. He burst through the trees and landed in nana's arms.

"Oh, penneth, it will be alright,"she whispered. Then, her eyes widened when she saw the horde of orcs heading toward them through

the forest path.

"Ai! You were right! Run my child! Run! Hide!" She dropped him down to the ground and drew her dagger. There were a combination of

"She-elf," "Dagger," and "Kill her." Legolas reluctantly walked away, then darted for the nearest tree.

=======End Flashback=======

Thanx for reading again! Next part is going to come in a week. Sorry!


	3. Chapter II: Innocence

Hey Guys Thanks to the Anonymous and Kimberly reviewer!

Here are your review answers!

Anonymous

I love this story! Sorry I'm one of those people who likes a good evil Thranduil story! It has to be very good for me to like it. Just wondering is this going to be slash? I hope not, I respect people who like and write that stuff but I 'm a traditionalist on love relationships. Don't get me wrong, I respect those relationships in real life, but It does not mean I agree with them.  
I really like how in all these kind of stories Elrond's comes to Legolas' help. It makes Elrond's more sentimental and not a aloof know it all Lord.

Hi Anonymous! I like those kind of evil thranduil stories too! No slash, sorry. I don't really like slashes at all. It just ruins the story, plus this is the book part which legolas is in his childhood/adolescence. I don't agree with those kind of relationships. I hope you like how the story turns out!

Kimberly

very intresting story so far! )

Thanks! I hope you will still enjoy it as the story goes along.

GUYS! PLEASE R&R! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE LISTENING TO YOUR OPINIONS!

**Chapter II: Innocence**

3062nd year of the Second Age

22nd day of Firith (Fading)

Thranduil's Palace, Mirkwood Forest

(Five human years of age)

Sundown

Glorfindel was pacing. Erestor was confused.

"What are we doing? We are facing, and visiting a cruel tyrant!" Glorfindel said, aggravation clearly in his voice.

"Áva quetë!" (Be quiet!) Erestor growled. "You do not know if there is anyone nearby!"

"Faica umbar!" (Mean fate!) the blonde warrior muttered. "I do not know what to do! Simply because a child was curious does not mean you beat the poor thing!"

"Beat the child?" Erestor whispered. "Tell me, Glorfindel, what happened while I was not there!"

Erestor was not present at the feast, for he had much work to do. Glorfindel went in his stead. Explaining what had happened earlier in the day, Glorfindel's angry voice grew louder and louder. Erestor's face, on the other hand, was turning paler. Erestor was very distressed at the news. _Ai, what had Elrond thought?_ he wondered.

As if reading his mind, Glorfindel replied, "Elrond excused himself from the table and left early. What do you think he will do?"

Then, the door opened.

"I will have to do something for that poor child." Elrond said suddenly, appearing at the doorway.

Erestor and Glorfindel turned and put questioning looks on their faces. Elrond told him of what he knew so far.

"I followed that child out the door. He is barely eating enough and nobody takes care of him. His name is Legolas, or Green-leaf. He has told me that he was blamed for his own mother's death and was treated poorly by his father. I want to care for him and bring him back with us. Somehow I can discover more information from him later." The elven lord spat bitterly.

Still confused, Erestor asked, "But how will we be able to bring him back? We will have to ask the King!"

Elrond nodded.

"I guess that is the best we can do." Glorfindel said.

A servant knocked at their door.

"Yes?"

"Heru en Amin? (My lord (Unfamiliar)) I am to take you and your friends to your bedroom chambers now."

"Thank you." Erestor replied.

The servant led the group of three near the healing houses. There was a hallway of doors, all closed. Except one. The servant bowed.

"It will take me a while to prepare your rooms, if you do not mind."

Elrond waited patiently, and noticed a door, slightly ajar. He peeked in, wondering what these other rooms would be like. Scanning the insides, he saw a painting of the king with his late wife, holding a baby. There was a large balcony window, with a big tree branch going through it and created a roof for the bed. On the bed was the little elfling. He was sleeping, and his expression shown sorrow and despair.

Erestor went next to the lord and asked, "Is this the one you were talking about?"

Elrond did not answer his question and continued staring at the small child.

The servant immediately came out of a room and said, "My lord, they are ready." The servant saw what they were looking at, and went into the room and woke up the elfling. He shooed it away and stepped back out.

"I am sorry, do not worry about such a thing." he muttered hastily.

"Who is he?" Glorfindel asked.

"He is merely a useless peasant, a disgrace. The King said it himself."

Dumfounded, the trio was anchored to the spot as they processed the imformation was passed. _The King? _Elrond thought. The servant showed each elf to their own rooms, and left them to sleep.

23rd, Morning

Legolas was frightened that the visitors had saw him. Saw him where he didn't belong! What was he thinking? He ran outside, going deep into the forest. Any person would have said he was a fool to enter too deep, but Legolas knew what he was doing. The trees instructed him where to go, or if danger was near. He was one out of a little amount of elves who could communicate with trees. Climbing his old willow, he wondered what to do. Galion would be looking for him. And sure enough, Galion was coming, raging like an angry lion stole of his prey. He climbed up the willow tree and cursed at the agility of the elfling. grabbing hold of Legolas' ankle, he jerked down hard, pulling the unfortunate elfling down to the ground.

At first, Legolas was very dizzy, but he knew it wasn't going to be the only time he will be. Galion jumped down, and grabbed the elfling's hands.

"You are going to come with me, Yrch." Galion hissed through clenched teeth.

Holding his hands together, Galion bound them with rope. He held the other end of the rope and jerked it, trying to make Legolas stumble.

Elrond had woken, and had brought the other elves to his chamber. Breakfast was brought in trays and the elves were soon alone. They ate silently, pondering the next action they should take. They took a walk around the palace, glimpsing here and there for the elfling. Soon, they had heard cries of pain.

"Where is it coming from?" Erestor asked.

"The armory. Come!" Glorfindel said.

They all hurried toward the source of the sound, and crept around the corner where the armory was. Elrond looked around the door. He hissed in anger. The child's hands were tied and Galion, Thranduil's assistant, had a leather strap in hand.

He brought it down again, but this time the strap was caught in another elf's hand.

"DARO! (Stop!)" Elrond barked. "Why do you beat this child so? He has done nothing wrong! It is sin in the Valar's eyes!"

"It is also a sin for a child to kill its own mother." Galion spat, eyes blazing in anger.

"You will continue none of this," Erestor said, glaring at the elf.

Glorfindel carefully picked up the sobbing elflng and went out the door with the others following him.

"It is our last day here. We must ask the king immediately about taking away the elfling." Glorfindel whispered.

Elrond nodded in agreement.

"We must not waste anymore time."

Legolas opened his eyes, and realized he was being carried. He saw Lord Elrond of Rivendell lead them to the doorway to the main hall. _Oh no! I shouldn't be here! _Legolas thought.

He struggled until a warm voice like trickling water said,"Shhhh, little one. Relax. Everything will be fine."

Legolas turned his head around and saw the face of whom was carrying him. A radiating, smiling, face greeted him, amber eyes twinkling. The big elf had golden hair just like him! Or, what he was, when ada still liked him. Instantly comforted, Legolas closed his eyes.

Glorfindel comforted the child, and took a good at his face. It was just like how Lord Elrond described him. Bruised, dirty, and piercing dark blue eyes. He shuddered, suddenly realizing what this elfling looked like. _No, that can't be, you fool_, Glorfindel thought.

Elrond bowed his head in respect, and said, "My Lord, we beg you a question."

PLEASE R&R!

thanks, the lotr fanatic.

REVIEW QUESTION FOR YOU ALL TO ANSWER!

Describe your lotr fandomness, please.


	4. Chapter III: Leaving at Last Resort

THANKS guys for nothing. ONLY 3 people reviewed (thank you to them) none of you answered my review question. Sigh...**PLEASE R&R!**

Review Answers

Glorelwen

Hi, I was your anonymous reviewer earlier! Finally chose an eleven name for myself. It means "Golden Star Maiden." I happen too really love it too. This chapter was FANTASTIC! I really sympathize for Legolas. I am glad Glorifindel and Erestor are included! I like those two characters a lot. They work well together as GOOD FRIENDS! Have you decided if you are including Estel in this story? If you don't mind me voicing my opinion, I would leave Estel out. Not that I have anything against Estel, well I do I like Legolas a lot more! There are just too many stories were it forces on more Estel than Legolas. My absolute favorites are stories with Legolas and just the elves who help him!  
Sorry! I am done wasting your time!  
May God Bless Your Day!  
Glorelwen

Great name! Glorfindel and Erestor are on my top ten elves list. No ESTEL. Remember, legolas is in his childhood. Estel will be in my next book, the adult life of Legolas. And you are not wasting my time. Keep on wasting my time! I like it. Thanks for reviewing and God Bless!

Nightrunner144

oooooh, no! no no no no no no no! please don't elrond, you'll make it worse. ooooh, the suspense is killing me. please update soon!

Well...you will find out NOW! you will actually be surprised how thranduil reacts. Thanks for reviewing!

csiwannabe99

def need more to many lotr fics are unfished this is looking great

Thanks! Keep on reviewing!

**Chapter III: Leaving at Last Resort**

3062nd year of the Second Age

23rd day of Firith (Fading)

Thranduil's Palace, Mirkwood Forest

(Five human years of age)

Almost Noon

Elrond bowed his head in respect, and said, "My Lord, we beg you a question."

"Yes?" King Thranduil drawled.

The king was heavily intoxicated and was drinking too much wine. To everyone's surprise, Elrond kept on speaking, as if he wasn't drunk at all.

"My Lord, we wish that we take this elfling with us when we return to Rivendell. I want to care for it and raise him in our place." Elrond replied plainly.

Thranduil took a long glance at the now-uncomfortable Legolas and swayed himself back to Elrond.

"You may do what you wish. That little worthless elf is just like its mother. Foolish and worthless." The King slurred, elongating his words.

"Very well." Elrond stated curtly.

He turned sharply and beckoned the rest of the company with him.

"We must leave at once. This will be the only choice we have to take."

Glorfindel nodded, and said, "I will take care of the provisions."

Legolas looked up at the blonde-haired elf carrying him, and then wondered if his ada actually let him go.

"Are we leaving?" Legolas murmered, tugging on the elf's sleeve.

"Yes, as soon as we can." he replied.

Exiting the hall, Legolas looked back over the elf's shoulder and saw his ada slump against the throne.

Elrond was hurrying. He knew that Thranduil would not be asleep for long, so he went as fast as he could. He told the servants they were leaving, and was packing furiously. Dropping some clothing on the floor, he cursed, and bumped into Erestor.

"My lord, do think it is wise to leave at once with the elfling? The King might get angry at us when we reach Rivendell. He might demand the elfling back!" Erestor exclaimed.

"Do you think there is a better fate for the poor thing? Do you think there is any other option?" Glorfindell snapped, arms full of sleeping elfling.

"Do not be ill with each other. Besides, the way Thranduil treats him. Do you think he is much use to him?" Elrond asked calmly.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Glorfindel said guiltily.

They packed provisions for the three day trip back. Planning to leave at the crack of dawn, the company did not sleep. Glorfindel and Erestor looked after Legolas, while Elrond finalized the preparations.

24th Dawn

Legolas opened his eyes sleepily, thinking that he was in his tree. However, he found himself being hoisted up a horse in the stables. The blonde-haired elf mounted the horse as well, gripping legolas in front of him once on top. He fixed a pack onto the horse and ushered it to hurry. Elrond was in the front, already waiting on a gray mare. A dark-haired elf to his left was mounted on a black stallion. They burst out of the stables and was in full gallop through mirkwood.

"Heru en amin, Where are we going?" Legolas asked the rider.

"Ah, you have awakened. We are heading toward Rivendell, or Imladris." he said.

"We are leaving already?" Legolas was stunned.

"We must act fast, for Imladris is a three day ride." Glorfindel replied, choosing his words carefully. "Is there anything you left behind?" he asked worriedly.

The elfling's eyes flickered, and his hands moved toward his neck, fingering a delicate silver chain.

"No." he stated firmly.

"Oh." Glorfindel could not find anything else to say.

They were in the thick and gloomy parts of the forest now, following the narrow elven-made path the group had used to enter.

Erestor called out, "My Lord! We should be careful of spiders! We almost came across one last time."

Legolas said out to the blonde-haired elf, "Can you tell him that spiders mostly come around here during noon?"

Glorfindel accepted this, since they were not familiar to the land.

"Erestor, the elfling says not to worry. They only come here at noon." he yelled.

They kept on riding until it was almost noon. By that time, they were out of the forest and into a clearing. A brook gurgled by them, and blue blossoms sprinkled the ground. Elrond stopped the horses and let them rest. Glorfindel groomed them and Erestor stood by, scanning the landscape. Legolas was put down to the ground, to exercise his stiff legs. On the other hand, Legolas did not feel stiff at all. He walked around the clearing, and stopped suddenly at a patch of flowers, encircling a stone. He touched it, remembering.

=========Flashback=========

_Legolas climbed up a tree, fearfully looking through the branches and at nana. Nana unsheathed her long knife, and faced the group of orcs. They attacked, and she bravely fell most of them, and continued fighting. Legolas bit his lip to prevent from bursting out and crying, but could not help it. Tears poured out of his eyes and he cried out for ada. Ada could always handle situations. He could always fight for loved ones. He was always here. But now he wasn't. Metal clashed against metal, as she defended herself from the swinging blades. Legolas had never felt so useless in his life. Nana tripped over the rock that she was previously sitting on. _

_"NANA!" Legolas screamed._

_She was slaughtered mercilessly, and was left sprawled on the grass. Elven warriors burst through the foliage and the remaining orcs fled. Thranduil stood before the tree where Legolas was hidden. _

_"Legolas! Come down here!" his father sharply commanded._

_He shakily climbed down the tree and faced his ada._

_"What happened to naneth?" he demanded._

_Legolas half sobbed and half explained the situation that occurred earlier._

_"So it is your fault then. You led them there." His ada accused. Thranduil turned and walked away without even caring for his son's condition._

_The elfling was left on his knees, crying out helplessly._

======End Flashback======

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE R&R!

Today's review question: Should I separate my books into childhood and adolescence together, and have legolas' adult life in another book? Or should I have all stages, childhood, adolescence, and adult all separated? Or should I have the whole thing all together? Please reply below!


	5. Chapter IV: Long Travels

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER GUYS! I FEEL SO GUILTY!**

Thanks for reviewing again!

These are your review answers!

Glorelwen

Hmmm. I think you should separate the books. No clear reason why, but I feel this story will be long enough for several separate books. I wonder what Thranduil will do when he gets over his hangover? I am not quite clear on something, does Elrond's know who's son Legolas is? Just too let you know I am a Christian and I like to leave words of comfort in a hurting world to show that god is our LIGHT in the darkness. How ever I know some people would feel uncomfortable with religious remarks. If you feel bothered by those works feel free to tell to stop. I will still review and will not judge you. I have know several people who are not Christians and I hold them up with just the same amount of respect and care as my fellow believers. I will treat you with the same respect too! I look joyfully forward to more chapters!

' "The Lord bless you and keep you; the Lord make his face shine upon you and be gracious to you; the Lord turn his face toward you and give you peace." Numbers 4:24-26  
Glorelwen

Hey Glorelwen! I'm a Christian, too! Basically, the Valar/Eru is God, right? I,m sorry, I am not doing Thranduil's point of view. You know, this is mainly about Legolas and stuff, so I want the story to be just him. SORRY! T.T And Elrond will find out. Eventually. It is nice to make people excited about the future. And how separate it? Childhood-Adolescence-Adult, or Childhood&Adolescence-Adult? Thank you so much for reviewing!

csiwannabe99

that was awesome

Thanks!

Nightrunner144

wow, that was a very speedy update and I wasn't expecting Thranduil's reaction to be like that! great update

Well, I couldn't resist writing the next part myself. Oops, I should have been doing my tasks.

XxultimentfangirlxX

i think you should do three verisons, and end his adult life right has he heads for the council at elronds :D  
very good so far

Thanks! I will make sure your vote counts. And just to say, I am ending his adult life when he sails away with gimli. Sorry if you don't like the idea.

Frodo's Sister

It is still a very good and very sad story. Maybe you can write Legolas's child hood and teanage years in one book and his adult years in another. Don't make him grow up too fast.

Thanks for reviewing! I will count your vote! And don't worry. This is going to be a LONG book.

Nightwillow14

Love it

Sajna18

SO good! I cannot believe that I will not be able to read the next part for a week! The suspense!

Thank you!

JUST TO SAY, NEXT WEEK I AM ONLY GOING TO POST COMMENTS WITH QUESTIONS! SORRY!

**Chapter IV: Long Travels**

3062nd year of the Second Age

24th day of Firith (Fading)

Clearing, Outside Mirkwood Forest

(Five human years of age)

Noon

Elrond examined Legolas, who was sitting in front of a large stone. There was nothing special about it, just a patch of wilting flowers surrounding it. The elfling had his legs folded up to his chest, arms gripping around them.

Glorfindel walked up to Elrond and asked, "Is there something wrong with the elfling?"

Elrond didn't respond. He kept on staring at the elfling, who was now rocking himself back and forth. After a while, Elrond looked back at Glorfindel.

"Did you ready the horses? We must go swiftly as we can." Elrond finally said.

"Yes M'Lord." Glorfindel paused. "Do you find something interesting about Legolas?"

"Aye. Let us go!" he replied.

Legolas stood back up, when hearing Elrond call him.

Taking one last look over his shoulder, Legolas walked away from the large stone and stood next to the blonde elf.

The elf scooped him up and put him in front. The group of horses started trotting, then galloping, following the Old Forest Road. They kept on riding for several hours until it got dark. The sun went down and the three elves set up camp. Legolas sat, watching the crackling fire decreasing slowly.

"I have never seen an elfling that age sit so still for a straight hour. Your children never stay in the same place at once." Erestor whispered to Elrond, who was still staring at the child.

"Yes, but this is a different case." Elrond said, his face showing concern.

Glorfindel asked, "My lord, how long will we keep him away from Thranduil?"

"I do not know."

Elrond said nothing else through the night.

25th Morning

Legolas opened his eyes sleepily, stretching slowly.

"Good morning, penneth." Lord Elrond chirped, when seeing the elfling was awake.

Legolas was confused. Nobody had said that when he woke up every morning in Mirkwood. Elrond immediately saw the curious and questioning stare from the elfling. _Ai! The elfling must have never been approached like that before, _Elrond thought. The dark haired elf came over and handed him an apple and a bundle of thin wafers.

"My Lord, I cannot accept the food." the child said quietly, looking up at Erestor.

"Why?" the elf replied.

"Because. I am not used to such...amount."

Erestor looked back at Elrond. Elrond shook his head mournfully, imagining the meager amounts of food the elfling was given.

"Little one, you do not have to eat all of it. Eat only what is suitable for you." Erestor advised.

Legolas nodded, and nibbled on a small piece of a wafer. When the company finished eating, they were back on the horses and riding through the open plain. Erestor urged his horse faster and caught up with Elrond.

"Will he adapt to Rivendell well? Imladris is much different than Greenwood." Erestor asked.

Elrond sighed, "It will also be difficult for him adapt to our treatment. He was treated very poorly and will expect the same."

"Aye,but I do not know how the twins will react to Legolas."

"We will have to tell them to go soft on him." Elrond decided. "He will not be used to the elflings' naughty ways."

Erestor smiled, and let his horse slow down to Glorfindel's pace. The child was tucked in Glorfindel's arms, and was looking very exhilarated. He laughed. Erestor had never seen the twins excited when riding a horse for a long period of time. Glorfindel looked at Erestor and grinned.

"You should laugh more often. You're too serious all the time." The mischievous blonde-haired elf exclaimed.

"And you should fool around less." Erestor teased. "You get into too much trouble with the twin's pranks.

"I do?" He replied with pure innocence plastered onto his face.

"Says the mighty Balrog slayer." The scholar sang.

Legolas was not paying attention to the conversation of the other elves. He looked ahead, enchanted by the huge rows of white and gray mountains in the horizon.

"Do you know what those are?" The raven-haired elf asked.

Legolas shook his head. Erestor tried not to express surprise in his face. All elflings knew those mountains next to Imladris. The scholar wondered how much the elfling knew so far.

"Those are the Misty Mountains."

Whoopsy. sorry again for the short chapter. I'm now really busy. sighhhhh.

The review question will be the same as last time. I only got 3 votes.

AGAIN, how do you want the series to be divided?

Legolas' childhood

Adolescence

Adult

or

Legolas' childhood & adolescence

Adult

or

All in one?

PLEASE REVIEW YOUR VOTE!


	6. Chapter V: Settling in Imladris

**Hey Guys!** **Unfortunately, the vote is tied. We need more voters! (No, people who already voted cannot vote again.)**

**Here are the Review Answers! Remember, from now on, I am now only posting reviews that have questions. (Too many reviews)**

**Glorelwen**

You should separated as childhood/adolescent in one and adult in the other. By the way how old are you making Legolas end up being? I all ways thought he was a very smart and wise elf in the movies and books. I have always thought of him in his early to mid 3,000s. What do you say?  
Ahh day light savings is horrible!  
Glorelwen  
John 15:5

**Hi Glorelwen! Thanks for reviewing/voting! I am doing his life from birth to end. Pretty long, huh? Well, in my age key, one human year is 200 years to elves. So, for example, Legolas is right now 5 human years. After an hour long research, I decided Legolas' birth to be 2041th year of the Second Age, and the 42nd day of Ethuil (Spring). So, after adding on about 1000 years (and a few additional ones) it is the 3062nd year. So, if he was in the war of the ring, he would be about 4,421 years old. In my key, he is about 22 human years old. (Yay he's young like in the movies!) He is going to have children in my series, and sail to the west after his children are warriors (in courtesy to JRR Tolkien). I need Gimli to sail, so I will end the story when Gimli is still alive. (Dwarves live pretty long) So you can do the math based on the info I gave you! God Bless!**

**Sajna18**

Well before I really vote is Thranduil and Legolas's brother going to ever come around? But what I am thinking is all in one.

**Thranduil is going to come around, and I won't mention his brother that much at all. The rest is up to you to do the reading. Keep up the reviewing and vote quickly! It is tied!**

**Chapter V: Settling in Imladris**

3062nd year of the Second Age

26th day of Firith (Fading)

Outer Gate, Rivendell

(Five human years of age)

2 hours before noon

After a weary and swift ride crossing the Misty Mountains, A small forest grew larger and larger. The wind blew hard, making their long hair fly to the side of their heads. Legolas looked farther in the forest and spotted guards.

"My Lord, is that Rivendell?" Legolas quietly asked.

"Aye, that is Imladris. How can you tell?" The blonde haired elf replied.

Legolas said plainly, "There are elven guards surrounding the forest."

Glorfindel looked, and indeed, saw the elves. After getting a hundred yards closer, guards poured out of the trees and greeted the group.

"My Lord Elrond! Where is the rest of your escorts?" a guard stammered worriedly. "Were you ambushed by orcs?"

Elrond laughed.

"No, no, Finrod. Our escorts are a day behind." he stated.

The now large group of elves led them through a path. Legolas listened to the trees surrounding them. They were different then the very tall trees in Mirkwood. These trees were more colorful and short. Their song was cheery then the dark talk of the Mirkwood pines. Suddenly, the elfling missed his old willow in the forest near the palace. The willow was the only one that had light and comfort in its branches. Legolas sighed miserably.

"Are you ill?" inquired the elf who was holding him.

Legolas shook his head and stared at the path in front. Leaves were scattered, covering the forest floor. Trees were brightly clothed in yellow, brown, orange, and red. Soon, Legolas could see the doorway to the city. The elfling stared in awe as sunlight brightly shined down on to the beautiful city. Waterfalls were in the distance. Numerous balconies stuck out of the palace. A white courtyardthat was was sculptured and decorated very carefully adorned the middle of the city. Without Glorfindel's help, he lept off the horse when everybody stopped. Walking into the palace, Elrond came up to the elfling.

"Come, you must wash and change into more suitable clothing." he pointed out.

Legolas looked down at his feet, and murmered, "I am not allowed to be in.."

"I do not care what you are not allowed to do." Lord Elrond cut in. "We are in Imladris. Here, you can do anything."

Legolas was stunned, unable to speak. He followed the elf lord, and obeyed a servant's request to sit down.

"You must wait while I heat the water." the servant said while walking away.

Lord Elrond left Legolas to the servant and walked side by side with Erestor. _He looks irritated,_ Elrond thought.

"Why are you stressed, Erestor?" Elrond asked his scholar.

"I am worrying about how much effort your elflings put into their work while I was gone." he replied. "Like always, it will be another afternoon of pranks on me, torn books, and bouncing seats. This time I have to see their undone work and do twice the lessons as usual."

"Be patient with them. They are just elflings." the lord chuckled.

"Aye. By the way, will I have to start Legolas' lessons today?" he questioned.

"Yes, and don't worry. I promise Legolas will be a better student then my sons."

They stepped into Elrohir's and Elladan's chamber.

"Ada!" The twins screamed simultaneously.

The elf lord scooped up the twins into his arms and hugged them at the same time. The two elflings jabbered away at their ada.

"I missed you all week!"

"Where were you?"

"Mirkwood, idiot."

"Be quiet!"

"Close your own mouth!"

"What did you do?"

"What was it like?

"Did you meet the king?"

"How big is the forest?"

"Were their spiders?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did you bring us something?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Put me down!"

"No! Carry us!"

Behind him, he could hear Erestor moan and run his hands over his face.

Suddenly reminded, Elrond asked, "Did you elflings do your work that Erestor gave you before we left?"

Elladan piped up, "Maybe."

Elrohir followed, "I don't know!"

Elrond heard his scholar groan louder. He sighed, put the squirming elflings down, and told them to see him at lunch.

Erestor and Elrond left the room and went separate ways. Erestor headed for the study hall to prepare the lessons for the day and Elrond went back to the bathroom to bathe Legolas. Legolas was jumpy when he entered. After the child undressed, he put him in the tub and began to wash the dirt away. Gently rubbing the scrapes first, he realized that most of the dirt were old bruises. Trying not to hiss in anger, Elrond washed the elfling's blonde hair and concentrated on rinsing the frail body in front of him. The servant helped dry Legolas and carried him to a seat. Afterwards, Elrond ordered the servant to bring some clothes for the elf. Now clothed and bathed, Legolas looked much better then the first time Elrond saw him.

Legolas held the elven lord's hand while following him through a hallway.

The lord looked down at him and asked, "Do you feel better?"

He nodded, smiling a little to show Lord Elrond that he was okay.

"This is your chamber." Lord Elrond exclaimed.

Legolas stepped into the room and saw a white bed, a desk, a shelf full of books, and other things you would find in a normal bedroom in Mirkwood. The only difference was the light. So much light was let into the room. Two large windows with doors that had balconies were on one wall. Elrond smiled and watched the little elfling explore the room. Legolas stepped up to a vase of flowers and touched a large bunch of buds that did not blossom yet. He whispered and watched in delight as the buds opened and bloomed all the way. Elrond did not notice.

Again following the Elven lord, Legolas walked behind through another passage and saw a large hall. It was adorned with ancient statues of warriors and paintings of elves that were famous in some way. The walls were filled top to bottom with books, scrolls, and paper. There were tables strewn with parchment and open pages. Elrond stepped up to a table with two giggling elflings and the dark haired elf Legolas had met earlier.

"Legolas, this is Erestor, he will be your teacher." Elrond said while gesturing to the elf. "And, these are my twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan is older that Elrohir." He pointed to the now quiet elves staring at him. Legolas looked at the twins, and examined them.

Legolas pointed at one and said, "That is Elladan. He is older."

The elfling looked really surprised at Legolas.

"He is right." the other one sputtered.

"How did you know?" Elladan asked curiously.

The elfling did not reply.

Breaking the twin's attention away, Erestor asked for the work that was supposed to be done last week. The twins conjured up their own sheets of paper from a big pile on the table. Both parchments were stained with a unreadable scrawl of writing. Erestor groaned and walked away from the overly excited elflings.

Erestor inquired, "Do you know how to read?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Then we will start from the beginning! Come sit down." Erestor beckoned.

After a good two hours, Erestor showed proudly to Elrond a page full of beautiful, flowing, handwriting in Sindar done by Legolas.

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE VOTE/REVIEW

ITS TIED!


	7. Brief Author Notice

SORRY GUYS! I'M ON VACATION! I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER IN BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS, PLEASE R&R! IF YOU HAVE ANY RECOMMENDATIONS FOR MY STORY, R&R!

THANK YOU, BEETHOVENWITHCELLO


	8. Chapter VI: Little Discoveries

**REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I HAD VACATION AND I'M REALLY BUSY LATELY! **

**Hey guys! Here's the winner! I AM GOING TO DIVIDE LEGOLAS' LIFE INTO 2 BOOKS!**

Anyway, here is the review answers.

**Glorelwen**

Wonderful!  
How old are the twins? By the way they act I am guessing they are a little younger than Legolas. I cannot wait till Legolas meets his future Wife. Please do not make her a mortal. I have always imagined him marring for love to an elleth who is royal too. Please do not make her seem weak, woman are strong, but they need the comfort and support of a good man.  
Happy almost St. Patrick's Day! He is one of my favorite saints! I like all of the saints!  
Glorelwen  
Psalms 105:4

**Hi Glorelwen! Thanks for reviewing my chapter! To my point of view, they are just a little older than Legolas. Don't worry! I always imagined his wife to be an elf. You have to keep on reading to find out what his wife is like later!** **Happy late St. Patrick's Day to you too! **

**Chapter VI: Little Discoveries**

3062nd year of the Second Age

26th day of Firith (Fading)

Study Hall, Rivendell

(Five human years of age)

Noon

Legolas did not trust Lord Elrond completely, for he was unknown and strangely generous to him. He was not used to this, being bathed, given clothes, having his own chamber, having lessons, seeing other elflings... He could keep listing on and on. But, he kept silent as an act of gratitude and respect. The other elflings, Elladan and Elrohir, were talkative and always moving. Erestor, the dark haired elf he had seen earlier, was his tutor now. Every minute, there was something new. After listening to Erestor, he had caught on. Legolas had spent a period of time carefully writing down a piece of poetry.

_Ai! Leaves of green, you must go! You must go!_

_Take heed to this warning and begone from this time!_

_Away, to carry you as the wind blows,_

_Through plains and forests with trees of pine,_

_One last journey, to finish your life,_

_To make your dreams complete and filled with peace,_

_Someday you'll reach it when you alight,_

_Oh the Halls of Mandos! The Halls of Mandos!_

_Ai! Leaves of green, you must go! There you must go! _

When Legolas was finally satisfied with his work, he gave it to Erestor for approval. He saw mixed feelings on Erestor's face and did not understand what was wrong.

"My Lord, is there an error?" Legolas asked timidly.

Erestor looked his way and exclaimed, "No, no, there is nothing wrong! Why not you run along, now that you finished your work?"

Erestor turned away and muttered something that Legolas could not hear. Unsure, Legolas stayed there, shifting from one foot to another. Spotting a piece of paper adhered to the scholar's back, he tapped his tutor.

"Um, there is something stuck to your back."

The tutor sighed and pulled off the piece of paper. There in bold letters, read, "Hug Me." Erestor loathed being hugged. But Glorfindel did it anyway. Whenever Elrohir and Elladan made such a sign, Elrond hugged him hard without hesitation. (And laughing inside)

"Just one of Elrohir's and Elladan's wild antics." he replied, sighing as he put it down.

Elrohir's and Elladan's faces were pure disappointment. Legolas returned to the large table to study, not really knowing what to do.

Erestor walked over to Elrond when he entered the Study Hall.

"Would you like to see Legolas' work so far?" Erestor asked.

His scholar looked quizzical and bewildered, so, Elrond took the paper and read it. It was beautifully written, readable unlike the twin's work. No spelling errors or mistakes.

"Did you correct him?"

"No."

"Did he copy it off the book?"

"No."

"Then how did he do it?"

"That's why I came to you." Erestor said, staring at the elven lord straight in his eyes.

Elrond again studied the piece of writing, wondering how fast the elfling caught on.

"Perhaps he already knew how to write and read." Elrond suggested.

"Maybe.."

The scholar still was unsure about his lord's opinion, but decided to tuck that feeling away for now.

Legolas finished his book, and let out a sigh. He was bored, and wanted more to read. Legolas looked at the bookcase where Erestor picked it out for him.

Elrond and Erestor entered the room and stopped dead in their tracks.

Legolas was sitting on the top of one of the bookcases, legs dangling over the edge. He was 15 feet over the ground, reading a particularly thick book. There were two large piles of books, one to his left and one to his right.

"Come down right now! It is not safe to be up there!" Erestor scolded.

Elrond just smiled as he watched Legolas easily clamber down with a bunch of books under his arm. Before Erestor could catch him, he climbed back up and repeated the process until all books were on the ground.

Erestor looked at the elfling and advised, "You shouldn't have gone up like that! You could have gotten hurt."

A flash of disappointment shown in Legolas' eyes, and then he put his head down.

"'m sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad..."

Elrond cut in, "Nay, I'm not mad. I just suggest that little wood elves climb trees, not bookcases."

The regal elven lord's eyes sparkled with amusement. The scholar glared at Elrond, _Don't encourage it. _

"I will show you around outside after lunch if you would like." he requested.

Elrond knew Legolas' answer just on his face.

The lord held the elfling's small hand. To his surprise, it was calloused and strong for his age._ It must be from climbing trees all the time,_ Elrond thought. He led him to the dining hall and felt the elfling hesitate before entering the door.

"Come, we must eat lunch," he said gently.

The child slowly followed him and saw the table set with dishes. Elladan and Elrohir were at the table already, doing a pretend sword fight with the butter knives. Glorfindel was looking through some papers that were in his hands. Erestor sat down and waited for Elrond to sit as well. Legolas felt very small on the large chair. Servants brought the food and all the elves began to eat.

"My Lord, these are the reports sent by the captain." Glorfindel exclaimed, handing the bunch of paper to Elrond.

Elrond waved his hand dismissively and replied, "Not now, Glorfindel, I will tend to it later."

Elladan and Elrohir fought over a roll and played with their food. Erestor ate silently, looking at Elrond for any information.

Suddenly, Elrond asked calmly, "Do you like Rivendell?"

Legolas looked up and said quickly,"Yes, I do."

"Well, is there anything you like specifically?" Glorfindel questioned him.

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, when Elrohir interrupted excitedly, "How different is it?"

Erestor silenced Elrohir with a death glare.

"Well, there aren't that many trees...and it is brighter than Mirkwood." Legolas paused. "I guess the biggest difference is the fact that there are no spiders. In the forest of Mirkwood, it is normal to find a spider once a while. I do like the light, though. It makes everything look happy and cheerful."

Elrond listened intently as the elfling described what it was like. Glorfindel learned many new things about the forest, and enjoyed the time spent.

By the time lunch was finished, Elrond told Glorfindel that he was going to bring Legolas outside.

"If you allow me, I would like to accompany you also." Glorfindel requested.

Elrond nodded and the group headed toward the stables.

Glorfindel opened the stable doors and showed Legolas the stalls. They were large, and some stalls were occupied with a tall horse. A fiery stallion snorted and screamed. As Elrond and Glorfindel discussed some matters, they did not watch the little elfling. In a second, he had climbed over the stall wall of the red horse and landed on the other side.

With a shocked expression, Glorfindel yelled, "Legolas!" as the hooves of the horse came down at the elf.

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
